Kindred spirits
by Minkychan
Summary: In a world where Jubilee never met the X-men, a world when Gambit was abandoned after his shame(Morlocks) was revelead....... (recently known as : Duvet)
1. Two paths cross....

KaY, it's based off of the T.V series cause I don't wanna deal with Generation X and all  
the confusing stuff that happens. ANYWAY,  
  
1 Jubilee doesn't show up when she does in the T.V series. Sorry, but I'm gonna have her meet  
Gambit LATER. So she'll meet him before the X-men.   
  
2.Okay, we'll assume all the stuff in the T.V series happened accept for that episode  
with Belladonna where Gambit has to go back to save his brother. Also, anything in  
the series that had a major affect on it that included jubilee..well, we'll have Shadowcow..I  
mean cat..CAT! ~coughs~ We'll have Shadowcat exist in this world and assume she did whatever  
was done in Jubilee's place since Jubilee wasn't there and didn't know any of the  
X-men yet.o.o;  
  
2.Y'know that whole comic book thingy with Magneto/Joseph where he becomes  
good and kinda starts competeing for Rogue's affections?^^ Well, we'll  
assume for some reason, whatever you want, It happens. He's Joseph as he is now, he has   
a thing for Rogue, and that's that. SCREW the complicated stuff, I don't care X.x;   
  
3. NOW, the most important thing you need to know....the whole Antartica thing with Gambit...  
WELL, it HAPPENS here. We'll forget all the really complicate things I don't mention,  
just enjoy my lil screwed up universe thing, OKAY?   
  
4. Okay, we'll assume that this time, Remy was captured by any remaining Morlocks who secretly  
escaped and gathered new "recruitments" or whatever, and they somehow set up a base in  
Antartica, tracked down Remy and trialed him themselves.  
  
WHAT!? Look, I got tired of not finding that many Remy and Jubilee stories, so I ACTED and don't  
feel like messing with all the confusing stuff or really getting technical! There will probably  
be a lot of things in this  
fanfic that are different from the T.v show and comic books, but it's MY story so I can do what I  
want! :P  
so here we go.  
  
(OH, one more thing, in this story, we'll make Gambit...hm...lesse....um..,.21! And Jubilee   
will be 17 ^^ WHAT!? X_X!? It's not like they're gonna meet and suddenly say   
"I LOVE YOU!", these kind of stories tend to take place over a while. DON'T worry,  
if they end up together(I get angsty sometimes, okay o.o;) she'll be 18 at least. (I'm in  
Canada, that's an adult over here, so there! :P )  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was cold. Of course, it was Antartica, what else could be expected?   
Everything was going so great. He had found a family in the X-men. He'd also fallen in love   
with Rogue(Although he'd been having some competition lately since Magneto..well, Joseph,  
had become one of the "good"guys).  
  
Then, it happened. Him and the whole team (Cyclops,Jean Grey,Wovlerine, Ect..) were flying back  
from breaking up a FOH riot and were captured. Remy was trialled and his secret...his  
shame...was reveleaed to his "friends". It all turned out okay, all the X-men got away unharmed.  
They'd all made it to the blackbird except for Rouge and Remy who were the last to escape.  
  
***flashback***  
  
Rogue let go of the Cajun thief and he landed with a thud in the deep, cold snow. Somehow,  
he managed to raise his head and look Rogue in the eye.  
Betrayl.Dissapontment.Anger.  
  
***end of Flashback***  
  
Did he blame her? COULD he blame her? Not that he was surprised. But, STILL.  
  
The X-men...they were suppose to be his friends, his(as mentioned above) FAMILY!  
And what did they do, they abandoned him. They found out something bad about his past, and they  
left him in Antarctica to die!   
  
Although, they never really trusted him, did they? And who could ever be true friends or family  
with someone you didn't trust? Guess he didn't mean as much to the X-men as they meant to him.  
Damn.  
  
The Morlocks. He knew there was nothing he could do that would make up for what happened, EVER.  
He'd already accepted that.  
  
It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that he'd been responsible for so many deaths. It wasn't fair that  
the other X-men...which he was obviously not one of now..had found out like this.( Not that he  
would of told them) Most of all, it wasn't fair that he'd had to see everyone's eyes when they  
found out. Or, more importantly, HER eyes.   
  
What about Joseph? If they could accept Joseph after the things he'd done, why couldn't   
they accept the Cajun?  
  
  
Of course...nothing mattered anymore, did it?  
  
He was stranded in Antartica, laying in the snow on his stomach. There was also the fact  
that his body was slowly freezing to death.   
  
The look in Rogue's eyes before she turned and left him flashed through his mind again.  
Betrayl.Dissapointment.Anger.  
  
He had cried out for her to come back, to forgive him, to not leave him. She didn't even look   
back.  
  
He was alone again. He was going to die. The woman he loved hated him.   
  
  
So, Remy Lebeu did the only thing he could do . He wept.   
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Remy's eyes snapped open when his body was roughly thrown onto the ground. Except this time,   
it was cement, not snow. He wasn't cold anymore either.  
He rubbed his eyes, still in shock that he was alive, and looked at the figure in front   
of him, he couldn't see the person's face or eyes, just a shadow. The person noticed he  
was awake, shrugged, and dissapeared into the shadows leaving the thief to fend for himself.  
  
Remy struggled to his feet, unable to grasp what had just happened. He glanced at his  
Surroundings..it was night time, and not Antartica. He limped to an alley, deciding he'd be  
much more comfortable if he got out of the open. He'd have a chance to think about what to do.   
  
He got halfway into the alley then collasped.   
  
"Hey Mister, you okay? Mister?"  
  
He opened his eyes halfway and stared up at a chinese girl with blue(blue?) eyes and short  
black hair. He could see she was wearing a bright yellow trench coat and pink sun glasses   
thar were holding her bangs out of her eyes.  
  
She looked concerned,"Hey man...um...you need some help or something??  
He was weak and tired and didn't resist when the girl pulled him up and put his arm around  
her shoulder and pratically dragged him onto the street. Although, she was so small the  
part of his mind that was almost functioning wondered how she managed to support so much  
of his weight on her petite body.   
  
"C'mon dude, just a bit farther. You're lucky you're just across the street from the   
hospital. WOW, you're HEAVY! You're also lucky that I'm so cool and nice and willing to bring  
you there!"   
  
She helped him through the doors and pushed him into a sitting position on a nearby chair  
and yelled,"Hey docs! We need some help here!I found this guy on the street nearly about to  
die or something, so you should see him!"   
  
she then turned her face to him and smiled slightly,"Well, this is it. Nice meeting ya, have a   
good life,hope you'll feel better soon, bye!"  
  
She then turned and headed for the exit of the hospital. Remy glanced at the retreating back of  
the girl, and everything went black.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Weeelll, didja like it?^^ If I get a couple reviews, I might write the second chapter ^-^ 


	2. And the meet again...

  
  
Author's Notes:  
Wellll, I was so HAPPY with all the reviews I got,so I made another chapter.  
I KNOW that my chapters aren't that long ,but..well..it's hARD X_X;; HEh.  
Hope you enjoy the story anyway. And again, REVIEW. It makes me want to write, really, it does!  
^-^!  
Also, Jubile and Gambit are copyrighted by Marvel.(As if you didn't know ^^)  
  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
  
Jubilee shoved her hands in her pockets and buried her face a bit further into her jacket.br  
  
Great. Just GREAT. It was starting to SNOW.BR  
  
*Well DUH Lee,*she thought to herself*You've FINALLY escaped without ANY trouble, of course it's  
gonna snow!*  
  
Lee bit her lip, what was she going to do? She could stay outside sleeping on the streets like  
always, pick pocketing wallets so she could eat almost everyday...  
  
  
Her birthday would arrive soon, and she'd be 18. Then, she could stop running away from those   
awful people and make an honest living without some damn police officer tracking her down   
every time she got a job.  
  
Jubilation Lee sighed sadly. She had always been caught and dumped at her foster home,  
some run down orphanage, or juvy hall before winter came. This was the longest she had ever been  
escaped and been able to make it on her own.  
  
She stopped in front of a candy store window and looked at her reflection. She looked  
younger than her 17 years with all the bright colours she wore. Her jeans were blue and her boots  
and T-shirt both hotpink. On her head was a pair of shades, pink again. Over all of this,   
she wore a bright, yellow trench coat that kept her warm most fo the time. EXCEPT when it started  
snowing and the ice cold air was gonna turn you into a Jubi-sicle. Her recent foster mother had   
said that she should wear warmer clothes, but..  
  
Jubilee's face darkened. Unknowingly to her, her usually bright and happy blue eyes had  
narrowed slightly and the colour had turned a shade deeper.   
  
*I hate that horrible woman and her husband.Hate their faces, their laughs, their names.  
Gary and Helga. AWFUL names. They shouldn't be allowed to have foster children. You'd think   
Helga was kind for saying I should wear warmer clothes, but both of us know she only said  
that because she'd be blamed if anything happened to me.*  
  
Jubilee removed her right glove. Her skin tingled slightly as the cold air came in contact with   
the bare skin.Her pointer finer delicately traced a circle around her left eye,and she remembered  
the bruise that had been their only a few weeks ago. A lot of people would say she deserved it,  
claiming she did drugs, lied ,stole, and even got into a couple fights from time to time. If the beatings  
HAD been for those reasons. It wouldn't have been so bad.   
  
If Jubilee HAD actually done half the things that people claimed she did, it wouldn't have been  
so hurtful. Sure,she HAD stolen, and had to tell a fib from time to time, but that was to stay alive. Of course,  
this was completely off topic, wasn't it?  
  
*Oh, BSCREW IT/B. These are my thoughts, they can be on or off-topic as I want them to be!*  
P  
Mutant. Demon girl.  
  
Jubilee clenched her teeth, it wasn't her fault! It WASN'T. How was she able to help it that she  
had these powers? It's not like Jubilee ever used them unless she was in serious trouble. The   
tauntings she'd received from that awful man and women! The looks they had given her!  
  
They had adored her at first. They seemed to love her with all their hearts, but then they found   
out she was a mutant.  
  
Soon the beatings started. It was small at first, a slap on the face here, a smack on her  
arm there. Soon, fists were used, belts, whatever was in their hand. She could have fought back,  
but didn't. She wouldn't let them make her a murderer. Her powers were her only way of fighting,  
she could outrun a cop,sure,but when it came down to it, she couldn't fight worth anything.  
  
She'd endured this for at least 2 months, the last straw was when Gary had held her down and   
tried to....  
  
Jubilee hadn't meant to use her powers, but she was glad she did. She still didn't fully   
understand what had happened.  
  
She had just gotten scared and the energy things had burst from her hands and threw Gary  
into the wall. Helga had come running bellowing out curses and asking what happened. Gary   
claimed Jubilee suddenly attacked him, and Jubilee quickly told her side.  
  
Helga beleived Gary. Big surprise.   
  
*It was stupid of you to stay with them that long anyway, Lee. Shoulda told the social workers  
everything, or at least ran away that very first time you got slapped.THE FIRST DAMN TIME!*  
  
Jubilee shook her head, no time for regrets now. She should get her mind off of this and think  
of something else more important like...um..  
  
BlOod.  
  
BLOOD!? Jubilee's eyes widened and she stared at her hand, it had blood gushing out of it, and  
she could see small fibres of glass sprinkled along it, glittering like the snow under her feet.  
But how..?  
  
"Hey you!" a very ticked off voice growled,"What's the big idea!? Do you have any idea how much it  
costs to get a window repaired!?"  
  
Jubilee's gaze shifted to her hand, the window, then the angry store clerk who had just ran outside.  
  
*Guess I smashed my hand through the window. Note to self about smashing your hand through  
windows: Don't.*  
  
"What's going on over here?" a woman's voice rang through the street, a Jubilee saw it  
was a cop. figures.  
  
Jubilation smirked slightly, turned around,and ran as the man yelled at her to come back. The cop  
lady blinked, then ran after Jubilee, confident that she could get some 16 year old looking punk.  
  
  
-----------------  
  
Drip.Drop.Drip.  
  
  
The drops of blood fell from her bleeding hand, one by one, into the pure white snow. Tainting   
it, making it darker and darker with each drop.  
  
Drip.Drop.Drip  
  
She had lost the police woman easily, the cop was obviously a rookie. Jubilee had  
just turned a corner, ducked into an ally, and stayed quiet while the lady ran by her. The cop  
was kinda stupid though, the blood trail from Jube's hand had been a pretty good clue of her  
where-abouts.  
  
This place looked familiar. Hmm...dude, no way!  
  
Jubilee glanced around, this is where she had found that man last week! The mutant.  
If there were mutants that looked like him, she didn't understand what everyone's problem was.  
He had awsome eyes, red on black. He would have been a complete babe if he hadn't been so  
beat up looking and weak. Poor guy, Jubes hoped he was okay.  
  
*I wonder...if I could lose so much blood that I'd die?"  
  
Drip.Drop.Drip.  
  
Could she? Nah. You didn't die from getting you're hand a bit cut up.  
  
  
"Y'know, p'tite,"a silvery voice said from the shadows,"Remy here ain't no doctor, but still knows  
that a cut up hand with glass in it AIN'T good for a person's health."  
P  
That man!! That guy with the red on black eyes, how did he recover so quickly?  
  
  
"You..you're." Jubilee stuttered.  
  
The man nodded, a smile working it's way on his facial feautures. It didn't reach his eyes.  
  
His eyes. They looked how Jubilee felt. Sad. Afraid. Lonley. So....so lonely.  
  
"Remy be t'inkin that you should make your way to the hospital and get that hand o yours   
fixed up." he flashed a charming smile.  
  
"N..no thanks man." Jubilee replied, and headed for the street, but stopped when she felt the   
man's hand firmly grasp her arm. She turned her head to face him and give him a snippy remark  
about grabbing strange girls' arms, but the serious look he gave her had her, for once,   
speechless.  
  
"Your hand injury ain't that serious, I've seen AND recovered from worse, but it will turn into  
something mighty bad if you just leave it alone. Look at all the blood you be loosing."  
  
His eyes wandered to the pile of snow that had blood stained in it.  
  
"You'll faint soon if you don't get you're tush in that hospital. Remy gonna have to drag you there   
himself at this rate."  
  
Jubilee stared awe struck at this stranger, then narrowed ehr eyes,"You have NO right to be  
ordering me around! I am just fine, thnak you very..oooh!"  
  
Remy leapt foreward and caught the girl in his arms as she fainted, he then noticed that her hand  
hadn't been the only part of her cut up, her wrist had been..Mon dieu!  
  
he had thoguht she was starting to look pale, and all that blood she had lost was a bit much  
for a hand injury, he had only been teasing her about her fainting though. He had just said that  
because she seemed like the stubborn type, a miniture version of Logan maybe, but still.....  
  
Without a second thought, the former X-men picked the girl up and, returning the favor,  
brought her to the hospital before she seriously did die.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Remy Lebeau gazed at the young girl laying in the bed. Her wrists had been fixed up and bandaged,  
and she had gotten a blood tranfusion.   
  
So, this was the girl who had saved the master thief,eh? A young girl of what, 16? 17?  
What a week, his secrets revealed, abandoned by his X-men "family", saved by mysterious  
person who left him to die across the street from a hospital, then dragged there by a girl who  
couldn't be more than 5 years younger then himself.  
  
When Remy had first woken up after the young chinese girl had brought him to the emerggancy ward,  
he had been surprised to be alive, to say the least. He was a bit weak still, but healthy.  
A couple of meals and some rest fixed him up. The people at the hospital were surprisingly nice,  
most of them, save a few nurses, not caring that he was a mutant. All they seemed to see was a   
patient, which was good, Remy had enough to angst over.  
  
Lucky for him, Remy's days as a theif had left him with a lot of contacts and favors owed to him.  
When he was realeased, and declared mostly healthy, Remy had made a couple calls, and managed to   
talk an old friend into lending him a nearby apartment. Not that he needed it, when Remy awoke his  
clothes were beside him on a chair, cleaned and folded, with his wallet that was in his   
trench coat's pocket still there. He smirked, thinking of the reaction the people had to his  
armour which was thankfully still intact by his clothes.   
  
He had been in the hospital for 2 days, left, then went to the apartment.He'd gone. Angsted. Slept  
some more, angsted some more, slept again, then realized that angst could make a person really hungry.  
  
At 2 p.m in the afternoon, he went out to go get grocceries, and who was he to see but a black  
haired girl, cinese girl with blue eyes.  
  
The girl who had helped him to the hospital. Remy would have walked up to her and thanked her,  
but he was sensing bad feelings emitting from her. His eyes widened in surprise as he saw a   
side view of her eyes. They looked so...him. They were empty, lonely.... Even when she'd glanced   
at him the first time, concern in those eyes, there had been a brightness to them. It wasn't   
there this time...  
  
Remy sighed, he was an idiot. Who was he to judge what a person was like by seeing them once.  
  
Suddenly, the girl clenched her teeth, pulled her arm back, and smashed her hand through the   
window she was staring in.  
  
Anguish and lonliness covered her face again, then the store clerk emergred from the shop.   
Remy watched on curiously, as a cop ran up the street, and the girl bolted.  
  
"I should just leave this situation alone," Remy had thoguht to himself, but didn't. He shook   
his head at the cop who ran past the alley a trail of blood was leading to, slipped into   
it through the shadows, and saw the girl staring off into space, blood dripping into the snow.  
  
  
Now here he was, sitting by her bed as she slept.  
  
"Excuse me sir," a nurse interuptted his thoughs and strolled into the room,"I'm sorry to  
intterupt you, but we've found this girl's family, and they're just outside."  
  
Remy nodded,put on soem sunglasses, and flashed her a charming smile,"guess I'll be leaving   
then."  
  
The nurse blushed a bit, smiled and walked out of the room.  
  
A low groan emerged from the girl's lips, and Remy glanced down at her. She opened her eyes, and   
blinked a couple times.  
  
"Do I even wana KNOW what happened?" she sighed in an annoyed voice, and REmy had to hide a grin  
as she rolled her eyes. What kind of girl had he stumbled upon?  
  
  
"WHERE THE HELL IS THAT GIRL!?" A vocie cried outside the door,"I'M SO GODAM TIRED OF HER and hER  
STUNTS!!"  
  
The door burst open, and standing there was a man and woman, both looking at least 35.  
The woman had mousy brown hair, and her eyes were a flat greyish colour. Saying she wasn't  
the prettiest lady in the world wouldn't be an understatement either. The man was nearly bald,  
and his clothes were sloppily put on.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you!?" the woman cried, stomped over to Jubilee, grabbed her  
wrist, and jerked her out fo bed.  
  
Jubilee clenched her teeth to keep from crying out in pain. The wrist Helga had grabbed had been   
the one that had been cut.  
  
"Pardon moi chere,"Remy growled, anger envident in his voice," but what kind fo parent.."  
  
"Who the hell are you!?" the man growled  
  
The same nurse who told Remy that the girl's parents were there peeked into the room,"The doctor  
wants to see you too about Miss Lee."   
  
The woman smiled sweetly at the nurse,"Okay, we'll be right their honey."   
When the nurse left the woman threw a glare at jubilee, and walked out of the room.  
  
Gary leaned into Jubilee's ear, andsaid in a low voice,"You're going to get it later, You filthy  
mutant."   
He then stomped out fo the room.  
  
Remy almost shook with anger. what on EARTH just happened!? That bitch of a woman had just walked  
in, grabbed the petite by her bad hand, yanked her to her, and screamed at her too. And before that guy  
left..the man's voice wasn't as low as he thought, and Remy had heard every word.   
  
Remy wondered how on earth those two were able to keep custody as "Parents" over this girl.  
  
--------------  
  
Jubilee's wrist ached and a deep fear consumed her again.  
  
~You're going to get it later, You filthy mutant.~  
  
What did he mean by that? Did he mean another beating? Or....or....  
and..would her powers go haywire again? Would she freak out and...kill?  
  
"Those two aren't you're real parents, are they petite?"  
  
Jubilee snapped her attention to the man beside her . In all the commotion she had forgotten  
he was there. She swallowed, put on her usual confident face,and was about to ask him  
why he wanted to know when he interuptted her before she could start talking.  
  
"Do you want to come with me?"  
  
Jubilee's jaw dropped slightly, and she stared in surprise at the man. She didn't even KNOW him.  
For all she knew, he was one of those...  
  
"Well petite?"  
  
He took off his sunglasses, and gazed at her with his red on black eyes.  
  
What was going on here!? Here she was, being offered to go off with some guy shed never met  
before. (Well, yes she did, but she hadn't really talked to him that much.) She knew nothing   
about him and there were so many reasons why she shouldn't accept...  
  
"Okay," Jubilee said.  
  
And at that, Remy scooped Jubilee up into his arms, and after a bit of her complaining and   
refusing and him reasoning, he jumped out of the window.  
  
-------------------   
  
Remy had dropped her on the couch when they'd gotten to the apartment,"So,"  
he said,"do you want a hot drink or something?"  
  
ee blinked,"Um..some coffee would be nice."  
  
A grin spread across Remy's face,"I dunno petite, I hear that that stuff may stunt growth, and   
you're short as it is.  
  
"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey!!!!!" she growled, and Remy had to laugh.  
  
"Fine, fine,"Remy chuckled,"Remy be right back."  
  
"Remember the sugar and miiilk,"the girl sang behind him.  
  
Remy put the kettle on, and wondered why he was doing this. It would have made more sense to just  
call the authoritites. Really, Just taking her and sneaking her to his apartment? A lot of people  
could get the wrong idea, and they'd be WRONG. Remy Lebeau didn't go for jailbait.  
  
Was it because her eyes were so similiar to his those few moments before her hand shattered the  
glass? Before then, when she was concerned and helping him, and even after she woke up and he   
brought her home with him,she still had that look. It was barely visisble anymore when she'd   
gotten an unknown confidence added to her attitude, but the sadness was still there. She had   
placed a mask over her face to hide her emotions, how familiar.   
  
Why?  
  
Why, for some reason, did he feel like she would understand his loneliness? Not just loneliness,   
but, Blonliness./B  
  
Being completely alone.  
  
Knowing that you could die and know that no on would care.  
  
Knowing for sure that you don't just feel alone, that you Bare/B  
  
Having the feeling of anguish so strong that you just want to die.  
  
No, she couldn't not a girl her age.   
  
Right?  
  
  
The water was boiled and ready to be made into tea, coffee, whatever..  
  
-----------------  
  
Jubilee looked around the apartment.  
  
*Not too shabby.*  
  
The couch was green, and in front of it was a glass coffee table with various glasses,  
astrays, and magazines on it. A T.V was in the centre of the room, and different painting and  
furniture were layed about, giving the apartment a classy look. Not to shabby at all.  
  
  
*Well,I'm officially crazy I guess*  
  
  
JUbilee smiled slightly. She was, wasn't she. She allowed a strange guy to bring her to this   
place, and didn't regret it, she felt safe. Remy. That's what he had called himself. Cool  
name, at least.  
  
He walked into the room, a tray with two mugs of coffee in it, and handed one to her. They drank   
in silence, both still recovering from what was happening.  
  
"JUbilation Lee." Jubilee said.  
  
Remy glanced at the girl, and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"It's my name,"JUbilee continued,"Call me Jubilee or Lee, anything else, and I'll  
be forced to hurt you."  
  
Remy blinked, then grinned at Jubilee as she took another sip of her drink.  
  
The...the ache of his friends abandoning him was still strong, but somehow he knew,he just  
KNEW she'd be the one to help him through this. The one to become his family. She would  
take care of him, and he would take care of her.   
  
  
Jubilee realized this too, and for the first time in a long time, she felt safe and truly happy.  
She'd just met this guy, and didn't know a thing about him but his name, but for some reason,  
felt a link between them. A bond that was formed the moment their eyes met, that was formed   
when they saw each other's eyes and knew the other understood the lonliness they both felt,  
knew that they were both alone in this world and needed someone.  
  
Lonliness.  
  
No,They were together  
  
Lonliness.  
  
It was just a word now, cause they Bweren't/B alone anymore.   
  
They had eachother.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
JEEEZ,. that took forever to write X_X! BUT, it was fun^^  
and I know it's kinda...um...unrealistic, but, well, SHUT UP X_X!  
I happen to like my fic, so there :P ~grins~  
Also, YES, I DID say that I wouldn't have them automatically fall in love, but I didn't  
say anything about unbreaking bonds of trust and crap now did I?^^ 


End file.
